A Deceptive Note
by sbyamibakura
Summary: L/Mello, It was only bittersweet because L knew it couldn't last. Set between day 15-50 of Light Yagami's confinement.


A Deceptive Note

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: M for sexual content, language, slash, etc

Pairing: L/Mello

Setting: Between days 15-50 of Light Yagami's confinement.

Summary: It was only bittersweet because L knew it couldn't last.

A/N: I've just realized something important about DN. But I won't say until after the fic. :P

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Always...I'm always number two...no matter how hard I try_...1

The travel from Tokyo, Japan to Winchester, England had been a relatively smooth flight, due in part to the fact that he had rented a whole jet for himself to get himself where he wanted to go to; he had left Watari at the Headquarters in Japan to keep an eye on things--Light Yagami especially--while he was away.

When he had first told Qullish his sudden desire to go back to Wammy's House, for a reason he himself could not really fathom in the beginning, he had wondered what the older gentlemen's reaction would be like, but Qullish had been completely supportive of him--as he always was. He did not judge Lawliet the way that other people did; that isn't to say that he didn't have his own views and beliefs on things, but he was non-judgmental when it came to L and L appreciated that fact.

And it was...good to get away, even for such a brief respite. Regardless of what the rest of the world thought, the world's greatest detective got tired just like everyone else, though it took a hell of a lot to push him to the limit--the limit which he had finally reached because of Kira (and Light Yagami himself.)

Of all the places to go though...to go back to Wammy's House...he wondered why. It was the one of the things he allowed himself to ponder on the the jet headed to Winchester, mixed in with thoughts of the Kira case and trying to push back the weariness that seemed to settle in him so easily now. He couldn't afford weakness, and even this small time away might be that weakness (what if Light wanted to confess but wouldn't because he wasn't there?), but there was no going back.

After shuffling off of the plane, with the pilot holding L's bag while L waited for his ride to come; the pilot was a man known as Aiber, a man whom he trusted (though that man was a con artist) enough to pilot him. If necessary, he would bring in him, and possibly Wedy, in later on the case, if need be.

A car pulls up relatively quickly, pleasing L as he didn't feel like waiting, and Roger Ruvie steps out, greeting Aiber with a nod, taking L's bag from him and gesturing L to go in the back of the car. Roger's driver puts L's bag into the trunk as Roger comes to sit next to L, who was sitting in his usual strange manner, putting a finger to his mouth.

Roger looked unfazed; he was, after all, quite used to L and his unusual mannerisms.

_All of this isn't me...but it helps me..._

No, some of it originated from Beyond Birthday...B...Wammy's House greatest failure.

Roger and L did not speak to one another as the car rode onward, though the older gentleman seemed to want to say something a few times before stopping himself. He had gotten L's telephone call quite early in the morning, hours earlier and seemed a little unsure of just what to say, as all L had told him was, "I will be coming to Wammy's House on the next available flight."

L watched the scenery with nothing more than a vague interest. The trees that swayed in the wind, the green grass which got grazed on by cows here, horses there, the beautifully lined houses and people smiling and laughing...it didn't catch his attention and he let his mind wander and think of other things as they neared the orphanage.

It had been years since he had actually seen it in person, gazed upon it...it was the one thing in the scenery of this familiar, but unfamiliar, world that truly caught his attention and made him focus his large eyes on.

It seemed larger than he remembered. Perhaps they had added onto it after he had left...? He pushes those kind of inane thoughts out of his head and steps out of the car before the driver could open his door and walks a few steps forward, only stopping when Roger finally speaks to him.

"Ryuuzaki!" The man knew not to call him anything else while he was here and L was 99.9 certain that the man would remember and not slip up.

"What is it, Roger?"

Roger takes L's bag from the driver and wave him off. He walks over to L.

"May I ask why you are here? It is about the succession? Have you picked either Mello or Near?"

As if the names of people younger than both of them seemed to set off a signal, children and teens come running by and L gets a glimpse of one of the oldest teens as he runs by, wearing all black and in the heat no less, one which was second-in line for his title of world's greatest detective: Mello.

His eyes follow as the teen runs aways ahead of them, running with a boy who looked only slightly younger than he, wearing a long sleeved striped shirt and goggles over his eyes; Matt.

They were running from a few younger kids, all of them all yelling and screaming and pushing, but neither the few adults who had been looking at the scene, nor Roger, did anything to stop the children, but L had not expected that to happen, in fact he would have been surprised if they _had _stopped the children. Things in Wammy's House were ran much more differently after all, more like a school than a mere orphanage; housing the brightest young minds on the planet, though Qullish had made more Wammy's Houses in other countries, this place was the first and it held the very best.

It was only when Mello, Matt and the other children go around a corner of the large building, does L move forward, waiting until getting to the front door to answer the anxiously waiting Roger.

"No." Said L, simply, admiring the fact that the young geniuses in Wammy's House hadn't lost all ties to their innocence. "I'm not here to name a successor."

And opening the door, he left it at that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leaving Roger to take his bag to a unused bedroom in the back wing of the large building, L puts his hands in his pockets and shuffles around, not looking for anything in particular, just taking a look at things, his mind supplying which things were the same as he remembered (the tile pattern on the floor) and things that were different (they had redone some of the paneling on the sides of the walls) and just allows himself the luxury of having nothing to do, or nothing to answer to. (Though as L he techically didn't answer to anyone, he still had obligations.)

He passed by rooms, some of which had their doors open and he caught glimpses of children (some no older than five) and teens (the oldest looking around seventeen) taking curious glances at him. None of these children had been around when he had been living here, so they did not know who he was, and he wanted it to stay that way.

He passes by an empty hallway, its entrance a large curved entryway, columns on either side of the hallway, holding up the ceiling. About halfway into the hallway, the hair on the back of his neck stands up and, having the feeling he was being watched, he turns his head and his eyes lock with a pair just as dark as his, and nearly as wide. A boy with dishelveled white hair and clothing locked eyes with him and L knew him on sight, his other potential successor; Near.

The moment passes and they both turn their heads almost simultaniously and he continues walking, hands still in his pockets. He halts as he comes to a door very slightly ajar and peers in curiously, not feeling any sort of self-consciousness at doing something so blatant, as he could care less what was thought of him.

It was a library, apparently, one which was L was unfamiliar with, letting him know that it had been built fairly recently, at least sometime after he had left. Books surrounded the whole room, with only one tall window in the room, near the desk, and some books were even piled haphazardly on top of each other on the floor next to a desk. Mello was sitting at the wooden desk, reading a book intently, ignoring the glare of the computer screen in front of him.

Mello was one of three children that had interested him immediately from seeing them, though he saw the Wammy's House children through a computer screen and they could only see his L symbol looming bright on the laptop that Roger had put in the room so they could talk to him. That hadn't been so long ago, though even if it had been, he surely would have remembered it.

The look in their eyes...Mello, Matt and Near...they had a similar kind of look in his own eyes, the nasty sort of look, the look that would let the person do whatever was needed for whatever cause they were after, selfish or not. Very few people had that kind of steel, that determination. They had it, as he did, as even Light Yagami did. All of them were the kind of people that would do whatever they wanted, damn the consequences.

He didn't know how long he lingered there, finding himself facinated with the small movements Mello made, turning a page here, pushing back a lock of his bright yellow hair back there, but Mello seemed to notice somebody was there, because he turns suddenly, turning and locking eyes with L. The older man felt a sudden shock run through his system. That feeling...it felt similar to the feeling he had when he had first locked eyes with Light Yagami...

Mello's eyes narrow in annoyance. "What?" He barked. "I haven't seen you here before...did Roger call on you to check up on me and shit?" He sneered. "To make sure I was toeing the line?" He pushes back in his chair slightly and L pushes the door open enough to enter and walks inside, vaguely remembering to push the door closed behind him before walking over to the teen.

"Nothing of the sort. And I didn't think that they were that strict...it wasn't that way when I was here." He confessed. He felt it safe enough to say that, as it wouldn't allude to his true identity in any way as many children had come from this house.

Mello's eyes narrow further as he takes a better look at the man. "Then why are you here? I'm trying to...study." He glares slightly at L, turning to look at the book on the desk and snorts. "Not like it helps me all that much." His voice turns softer. "Always...I'm always number two...no matter how hard I try..." He seemed a bit disgusted at himself for admitting such a thing out loud, with someone else in the room, and a stranger, no less.

He turns back to glance at L. "So who the hell are you anyway? You said you had been here...don't tell me you'd want to come back." He smirks. "Thinking that if you did that you might see a glimpse of L or something? Sorry to tell you, but he doesn't make personal appearances; none of us have ever seen him, bet we're not good enough in his eyes." He sneers slightly again, though L noticed the held back emotion in the teen's eyes, letting him know that what he was seeing was a front, the words said so bitterly were to hold back the true emotion behind Mello's words; he admired L, but was bitter that he was always second and felt fault at his own shortcomings.

_Doesn't make personal apperances...well I certainly never have before...and I am not broadcasting to the whole of the house who I am, but--_

He notices another chair in the left side of the room and pulls it over, sitting in it in his usual manner and sees Mello blink in surprise.

"What? L not good enough, so you have to mimic BB too?"

L blinks in surprise. He hadn't expected that; not many knew of the BB case in general and even fewer had known the whole of the information that had been compiled on BB. Only a very select few.

"What do you know about the BB case?" He asked neutrally.

Mello's eyes light up, seemingly pleased all of a sudden. He shifts slightly in his chair, crossing his legs. "Pretty much everything you can think of. Me and my friend Matt hacked into some computers." He said smugly, not seeming to be afraid or anything of the sort that he had just admitted to something so major, as to have broke into F.B.I computers. "That shit was cake to unlock and I had thought there would be at least a _little _bit of a challenge."

L puts a finger to his lips, even more intrigued by the teen that he was a moment before. "You like to show off, don't you?" He mused.

Mello started to look angry at that, but shakes his head and smirks, the smirk widening when he saw L smirking slightly himself, obviously amused, not angry or annoyed.

"Well, why not? I'm going to take L's title, after all." He seemed smug again, his face not showing any of the doubt that had been there only moments before.

L watches him for a moment. Marveling at the feeling that had been steadily building up inside of him; it indeed felt so very similar to the one he felt for Light Yagami. The forbidden feeling...the one he would never allow, for Light Yagami was surely Kira and he would never allow something like lust cloud his judgment. So he...felt lust for Mello...? He unconsciously licks his lips as he watches Mello. Yes, that was it. It was only different, this feeling, because Mello was Mello and Light was Light, that was all.

Mello was similar to Light in a few ways, that cockiness, that surety in what he said and felt, but it wasn't because of the similarities that L felt drawn to him. There was just something about _Mello _that was triggering something within him; a fiery feeling--

"Hey!" Mello's sharp tone makes him look up from his musings. "What the hell do you think you're staring at anyway? What the hell gives you the right?" He stands up, looking angry. "And just who the fuck are you? You never said and I want a fucking answer, right now."

L stands himself, coming to stand in front of Mello, who was tall enough for his age and came up past his shoulders. Mello grabs onto those said shoulders and shakes slightly. "Tell me damn you!"

L smiles widely, hearing Mello's sudden intake of breath. "I knew I chose my potential successors correctly."

"What--?"

He leans in and without hesitation, kisses him straight on the mouth.

The lips felt soft under his touch, but he only briefly feels them before Mello pushes his head back, looking at Lawliet in shock. He seemed a bit shaken up.

"You--you can't be." His face screws up in anger. "Don't you--don't use his name and--and."

"Mello, look at me" L said softly. He waits patiently for those eyes to slowly look into his; watches the eyes widening, the breath quickening.

"You can't--"

"I am. I am L." He said. It felt right to say it, not wrong, not dangerous to admit so. No... "I named you and Near as my top two potential successors."

Mello's face twists again. "Don't mention Near to me!" He snarled. "Don't--just don't--" He looks away. "You can't be L, so don't fucking say so..." His breath was a bit ragged and he shakes his head when L closes in the space between them, grabbing onto Mello's face with his hand.

"Mello. I am L." He repeated. "Look at me." The demand was firm but came out quietly. Mello's face turns in his hand and he started to shake.

"Oh, god." Mello whispered. "Don't let this be a lie, don't--"

They move their mouths together without thought and a shock runs through L at the touch. This sudden and new feeling; it was amazing. He didn't think of things like his age versus Mello's in that moment, or that they were both men, for things like that were irrevalent. He moved on instinct, letting it guide and lead him, for he had never engaged in such activities.

His tongue moves into the teen's warm mouth, enveloping Mello's moan, the teen's arms snaking around to clutch onto his shirt. They stood that way for a long time, just letting their mouths move together in tandem, tongue running against the other. It took awhile, but L finally pushes back, taking in large breaths, watching as Mello did the same, the teen's face flushed and his lips swollen from their kissing.

L felt his erection come to life with an intensity that surprised even him. All thoughts of Kira, of cases, past and present, all of that...he let it fade and allowed himself to have this moment.

_Just one moment. Just one. Then I can continue on with catching Kira. Just one, need this--_

"L," Mello breathed huskily. And by god if that didn't sound so very delicious to his ears. L's hand move to Mello's shirt before the whole of the situation hits him and he looks at Mello.

"I--" He started.

Mello seemed to understand. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, L. Anything...anything you want. Please."

L runs his tongue over his lip before nodding, pulling up the teen's shirt and tossing it without care onto the ground, admiring the flat planes of his stomach, the dusky pink nipples which suddenly stood at attention when he ran fingers over them, relishing the sound of Mello's sudden moan.

He pushes on Mello's shoulders and he complies, moving to sit on the hardwood floor. L comes down onto his knees, not registering the hardness of the wood floor, too absorbed with the delicious sight in front of him.

He moves his head down and licks the juncture of Mello's neck, feeling him shudder slightly. He moves his mouth over it and sucks lightly. Mello's hands clench against the fabric of L's shirt and do not let go until L finally moves away, admiring the purpling skin, facinated. His eyes turn up to look at Mello who looked at him with eyes half lidded and flushed skin. He leans in for a kiss.

Mello's hands attempt to pull up L's shirt and L looks at him in surprise. This was something that he hadn't expected. He had just wanted to touch and kiss Mello, he hadn't thought about reciprocation, or that Mello would want to.

He moves his hands from where they were around Mello and allows his shirt to be pulled up and off the same as Mello's had been. He felt self-conscious for the first time under Mello's gaze as it roved up and down his body, but Mello was obviously pleased as he licks his lips as he looks at him.

"Pleased?" He murmured.

"Fuck yeah." Said Mello, breathlessly. L looked down at Mello's now very obvious erection straining against his black pants.

"Lie back," L murmured. He prayed to the gods he didn't believe in that he was continuing to do the right thing and would be able to please both himself and the gorgeous young man beneath him. Mello lied back immediately, looking slightly anxious and needy as L's hands move to open up his pants.

"Are you scared, Mello?" He whispered.

Mello shook his head. "No--no." He seemed afraid that L would stop. "Of course I'm not, why the hell would I--?"

"I am." Said L. "And it's okay for you to be too, Mello-kun." He smiles and pulls down Mello's pants and the matching black boxers with them. Mello shivers.

"Okay," said Mello quietly. "Yeah...a bit. But you won't stop?"

L shakes his head. "No...no..." He looks at Mello's purpling erection and starts to lower his head when Mello grabs onto him. "What is it?"

"I--don't want that," said Mello. "I mean, it'd be great--but I don't want...that. I want..." He flushes darker and tugs on L's pants slightly. "For us to both..."

Lawliet looks down at him, understanding and surprise mingling in his gaze. That sounded even better, oh yes, it did... He allows his pants to get removed, helping the teen to pull them down sufficiently enough. His erection throbbed suddenly under the sudden freedom and he watches Mello look at it, feeling himself harden even further under his blatant gaze.

"We don't have any lube," said L, mournfully. Mello almost snickered at the sudden statement, though the entirety of what they were about to do seemed to settle in his and L's eyes both. L looks down at Mello's erection. "But I have heard that semen will do in a bind."

He runs a hand over Mello's cock, causing Mello to cry out. He wraps his hand around the throbbing cock and starts to move his hand up and down, admiring the new feeling of something new against his fingers and hand. It wasn't long before Mello clutches onto L's hand, looking at him with something like desperation in his gaze.

"I'll come," he said, looking both eager and anxious at the thought. "So you should--"

L leans down and kisses him, continuing the motions, feeling precome start to leak down his hand as he does so. "--I should keep going," said L against Mello's lips. "I want you to come."

It didn't take long, and L didn't expect it to. He pulls back to watch in rapt attention as Mello's face contorts in pleasure, moaning loudly as he comes, seed splashing onto L's hand and both of their bodies. He felt his own erection throbbing harder than ever as Mello shakes with the aftershocks of his climax.

He pulls back, letting Mello catch his breath as he gathers up the seed and starts to coat his fingers. Part of him couldn't believe what he was about to do, but the rest of him was anxious to continue, to get rid of this building pressure and lose himself inside of this beautiful boy.

Mello looks up at L, a dreamy smile on his face and L smiles back. It felt easy to smile with Mello, though he was not entirely sure why. He doesn't deign to dwell on the thought and moves Mello's legs apart and moves a finger to the teen's entrance. He looks up once more to Mello and waits for his nod before moving it inside of him. Mello's face flinches slightly, but he nods and lets out a breath. The semen wasn't as slick as lube or lotion would have been, but it worked well enough and L took his time with his first finger before moving a second inside.

Finally a third finger gets moved inside, with Mello seeming to enjoy the feeling now as he pushed back against the fingers and L watched his erection start to reawaken; ah, the magic of teenage hormones. Enough time had passed and L could not hold back any longer, he removes his fingers, hearing Mello's slight sound of protest and gathers up the remaining seed from where it had settled on Mello's stomach and chest and works it onto his erection, biting his lip to keep from gasping at the need that he felt.

He moves into position, looking at Mello one final time, who nods.

"You're sure?"

Mello nods impatiently. "Yes, yes, hurry up, L!"

Lawliet smirks and nudges his way slowly inside, unable to hold back a gasp as his cock gets enveloped with sudden heat. It felt absolutely incredible. He grits his teeth, letting Mello get used to the sudden intrusion. Luckily he didn't have to wait for long and Mello nods slightly, and L pushes all the way in before pulling nearly all the way out, loving the way Mello gasped, the way he moved beneath him, his hands holding onto L tightly, moaning loudly.

He grabs onto Mello's hips, unable to stop himself from thrusting harder and harder, his body shaking with so much need that it nearly overwhelmed him. He palms his hand over Mello's reawakened erection and kisses Mello, swallowing his moan. He gasped and there was no more of a perfect moment than that one; they both moved in perfect tandem and _Mello _was perfect. His cock thrusts in and out of Mello's entrance over and over, both of them moaning and panting, sweat dripping down their bodies.

His orgasm took him by surprise and he lets out a startled moan as he thrusts one more time, shuddering hard against the overwhelming feeling, his seed shooting into Mello, with the teen coming a moment later, his semen splashing against them once more.

He vaguely remembers to pull out of the teen and lies heavily against him, both of them breathing hard, shaking in the aftermath of it all. It had been perfect, absolutely wonderful. _Mello _was wonderful.

It was only bittersweet because L knew it couldn't last.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They laid there on the floor for a long time, L holding Mello in his arms, relishing the feeling for as long as he would be allowed to have it. He told Mello all about the BB case then, as it turned out, Mello didn't know as much as he said he did, only knowing of certain mannerisms that BB had once used. He also talked somewhat about the Kira case.

It was then that Mello sits up slightly, his face softened somewhat from the passion they had just shared.

"Promise me you'll see Kira dead, L." Mello murmured. "Promise me, okay? Promise _me _that you will."

L leans in and kisses him, savoring the taste of him, knowing that it would be for the last time.

"I promise."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1- The line in the beginning is something that Mello says in book 7.

A/N: Ye gods I was like writing this nonstop, lol. Ooh, I love writing stuff like this and fitting it within canon! I dids it!! :dances: This DOES fit within canon, cause there is a period from day 15-50 of Light's confinement that we don't know about, plus the fact that we know Mello had met L in person from the DN novel and learned about BB. Hee hee, the library is one actually part of the Wammy's House, it's showed in one panel in book 7 with Mello sitting at the desk, that's where I got the idea of where they would smex it up. XD Near also seeing a glimpse of L was also me explaining how he knew what to make his L finger puppet and L mask look like. XD

And the whole thing I said I would say I figured out at the end of this fic? Mello obviously DID know L, at having had met him once. Book 7 confirms that. Because Mello says "he promised he would see Kira dead." And the one shot manga does not say ONE thing about L saying that to the Wammy's House children when they all gathered around the laptop to speak to him. Not one. XP

Like I said, I like doing stuff like this within canon. XDD This pairing is strangely appealing to me...because reading the DN novel and book 7 over again made me rethink Mello a bit...I mean I already bloved him, but it made me rethink his feeling about L and his motivations...XD

:collapses from all the nonstop writing: X.X

I hope everyone enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
